My Fair Minerva
by IamNotLIGHTS
Summary: based off the hit 1964 movie "My Fair Lady" only with our favorite characters! AU, OOC,   MMSS/MMAD hints. NO WITCHES/WIZARDS. no flames R&R :


My Fair Minerva.

_**Disclaimer: **_Based on the play_** PYGMALION and**_ the_** 1964 movie MY FAIR LADY **_with the use of the characters of Harry Potter_**. I own nothing. I am not J.K Rowling. Nor do I own rights to the works of Rex Harrison and George Bernard Shaw. **_This is not a crossover.

A/N: THIS IS VERY AU. BE WARNED. MMSS/MMAD HINTS. NO WIZARDS WHAT SO EVER.

* * *

><p>Setting: England 1910<p>

Covent Garden at 11:15 pm

Outside in the pouring summer rain with many other people who didn't expect the downpour so suddenly. Among the surprised crowd is the Aristocratic Snape family, well almost all of them. You see Audrey Snape was a widow she had lost her husband to disease, anyway back to the story. Ms Snape was with her daughter and son after the opera and when the rain had started "I'm getting cold! What can Severus be doing! He has been gone for the last twenty minutes!" Said Miss Snape the teenage daughter

"Not so long, Olivia. But he should have a cab by now!" She said trying to comfort her daughter

"He won't get a cab until half-past eleven, missus," said a person to her right

"But we MUST have a cab! We can't stand here until half-past eleven!"

"Well it's not my fault missus"

"If Severus was smart, he would have gotten us a cab at the door! Other people got cabs! Why couldn't HE!"

And as if he could hear her he appeared then, rushing towards them, closing a dripping umbrella. He is a sight to look at, with piercing black eyes and collar length black hair that is combed back. He is in his evening dress like the others, only his is slightly wet around his ankles

"Well! Have you got a cab?"

"No, I checked everywhere and I couldn't find one! They were all taken! The rain was unexpected: nobody was prepared; and everybody had to take a cab! I've been to Charring Cross one way and nearly to Legate the other; and they were all taken!"

"Did you try Trafalgar Square?"

"Yes, there was none to be found"

Olivia was getting angrier by the minute "well then you haven't even tried, have you!" she yelled at him

"I tried as far as Charring Cross station. Did you expect me to walk to Hammersmith?"

"You didn't try at all" she said turning around to face the other way

"You really are extremely useless, Severus. Go again; and don't come back until you have found a cab" his mother said

"I'll get soaked for nothing!"

"And what about us? Will we be forced to stay here all night in the pouring rain, with next to nothing! You selfish pig!" Olivia said yelling at him

"Oh, shut up! I'm Going, I'm going!" he said

And with that he opened his umbrella and started to head towards The Strand, but on his way he runs into a flower girl, who is hurrying for shelter, knocking her basket out of her hands

"Nah then, look wh' y' gowin, deah" she said

"Sorry!" he said running off again to avoid the glares from his sister to go find a cab

"there's menners f' yer! Te-oo banches o voylets trod in tha mad" she said picking up her flowers and putting them into her basket, sitting down, sorting her flowers.

She is not an unattractive person. She is about twenty, hardly older.

She wears hair in a tight bun, under a black straw hat.

Her hair needs a good washing really badly: it looks a dark black, but has dust and soot in it.

She wears a sooty black coat that reaches to her knees; she wears a dark green dress with a coarse apron. Her boots are well worn.

She is no doubt as clean as she can afford to be; but compared to the other ladies she is very dirty.

Her features are no worse then there's, but there condition leaves something to be desired.

"Incompetent fool he is! I'm sorry he bumped into you" Mrs. Snape said

"Ow, eez ye-ooa san, is e? Wal, fewd dan y' de-ooty bawmz a mather sould, eed now bettern to spawl a pore gel's flahrzn than ran awy atbaht pyin. Will ye-oo py me f'them?" **(so sorry but this is how it read in the script. Translation is at the bottom, really truly sorry! No flames for her accent.)**

"do nothing of the sort, mother! Think of the idea!"

"please allow me, Olivia. Have you any pennies?"

"no. I've nothing smaller than sixpence."

"give it to me. Now, this is for your flowers"

"thank you kindly, Lady"

"make her give you the change! These things are only a penny a bucnch"

"oh shut up, Olivia. You can keep the change"

"oh, thank you kind lady"

"sixpence thrown away! Really mamma, you might have spared Severus that"

Then a man comes running into the shelter. His name is Cornelius Fudge

"oh, sir is there any sign of it stopping?"

"I'm afraid not. It's worse then before."

"if its worse, its a sign it's nearly ova. Chaeer up, capt'n, buy a flahr off a poor gel"

Ten minutes Later...

"You be careful. Better give 'im a flower for it. There's a bloke here behind that pillar...

...takin' down every blessed word you're sayin'." A man said speaking to her"

TBC...

* * *

><p>_AN: again truly sorry for Minerva's horrible accent. It's part of the story. Yes i know its kinda boring but this is the beginning

TRANSLATION: OH HE'S YOU SON IS HE? WELL, IF YOU HAD DONE YOUR DUTY AS A MOTHER SHOULD, HE WOULD KNOW BETTER TO SPOIL A GIRLS FLOWERS WITHOUT PAYING. WILL YOU PAY ME FOR THEM?

Next chapter soon. Please review for me, for Minerva! For Severus! :-)


End file.
